Job Opening
by TardisAngel21
Summary: Chapter 7 now up! Crossover with CSI. An old friend of Grissom's comes to visit with an odd request.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Job Opening

Rating: T

Summary: An old acquaintance of Grissom's comes to visit with an odd request.

Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS or CSI. Don't sue. Both are owned by people who make a lot of more money than I do. I'm just borrowing my two favorite characters and playing with them for a bit…

Gil Grissom sat alone at his desk in the dark. He held his head in his hands as the beginnings of another severe migraine pricked behind his eye lids. Without looking he popped the third aspirin that shift and swiftly swallowed it with a swig of water. As the pain started to slowly subside he heard an announcement from the secretary over the intercom.

"Dr. Grissom to the front desk you have a visitor. Dr. Grissom to the front desk. Thank you."

"_That's strange, I'm not expecting anyone._" Gil thought as he got up and made his way out of his darkened office. As he made his way to the front desk he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the back of an old acquaintance looking at photo's of the LVPD staff. Grissom took in the young man's appearance. Grissom also noticed the fear in the secretary's eyes.

Grissom noticed the young man had changed a bit since their last meeting in San Francisco 20 years previously. He looked thinner, gaunt, he dyed his hair, and he's still wearing that black trench coat. "_I wonder what he wants. What the hell is he doing here and who invited him in_? _That's right, public property_." Grissom thought as he made his way up to the man nodding his okay at the secretary behind the desk who quickly excused herself and fled to the safety of the break room.

"Hello, William. May I ask, what brings you here?"

Turning away from the pictures Spike took in Grissom's appearance. Noticing how the young college professor he once spent hours talking to had aged. Spike noticed the rings under his eyes, the small crow feet around his eyes, the salt and pepper of his hair.

"Hell'o . Thought I'd look up some old acquaintances and see how they were doing. Didn't mean to scare the poor bit behind the desk." Spike said smirking at the Head CSI. After a bit his face changed to one of seriousness and losing the Cockney accent said "actually Gilbert, can we talk?"

Grissom noticed the slightest change in the vampire's demeanor and ushered him into his office grabbing a visitor's badge on the way from behind the desk. Neither one said a word; the comfortable silence was peaceful between the two as they walked the halls of LVPD towards Grissom's office.

As Grissom closed the door to his office and turning on the lights, one question was on his mind. "What brings you here? Besides checking up on old friends William?"

"I know I haven't spoken to you in a good 20 years. A lot has changed, I've changed. I know, I know! Vampires can't change I did…for a girl. I went and got myself a soul I did. Oh, who am I kidding?" Spike said looking down at his hands clasped in his lap. Spike reached into his coat pocket and noticed Grissom tense up. Smirking at Grissom, Spike pulled a new pair of glasses out of his coat and put them on. Looking Grissom in the eye he noticed the older man had slightly relaxed. William started into telling his tale of Sunnydale, the Slayer, LA, and finally the shanshu prophecy and how he became human.

After a couple of hours of storytelling he finally asked: "I was wondering now that I'm human and all…do you have any job openings here? I know it will be weird having an ex-vampire on staff but I do have degrees in Forensic Studies, Molecular Biology, and other fields. When I wasn't being the big bad, I had time to study. Plus here's my resume." Spike said placing the form on Grissom's desk. "If you'd like me to work for you, I included my current phone number. I'll be leaving now. Good to know you're still around Dr. Grissom." With that, Spike stood and exited the office and made his way out of the building.

Grissom didn't know how long he had been sitting there staring at the resume as if it would jump up and bite him. As he sat there, he didn't notice Catherine standing in his doorway until she spoke.

"Bad news?" She asked, looking at the form and back up at him.

"No, just an inquiry into employment. A man came in looking for work in the lab." He said picking up the piece of paper and after putting on his glasses he started re-studying the resume.

"Well, what are you going to do? I know one of our lab techs is on his sabbatical, and we could use the help." She said.

"I think…I'm going to give him a call. His credentials are impressive." He said, handing the form to Catherine to read. After giving it a glance she made a low whistle and handed it back to him. "He'll definitely be one hell of an asset to the lab. I'll leave you to your phone call. Let me know when he's hired. I'd like to speak to him." Catherine said as she left his office.

Grissom picked up the phone and after staring at the number pad punched in the number and waited.

"Hello William its Grissom. Can you come in on Monday for an interview?"

TBC maybe…Tell me what you think. Should I continue this? The muses can't leave me alone. I'm open to constructive criticism, just please, no flames!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The many deaths of David Hodges

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. Don't sue

_Hanging_

_Firing Squad_

_Electrocution_

_Drawn and Quartered_

_Beheading_

_The Rack_

_Fed to nest of vampires "_no, that won't do. Knowing my luck one of them would turn him_."_

_Leeches_ "possibility…"

_Eyes gauged out by a fork _

_Suffocated by 9 day old used sock _

_Cut up in pieces and fed to shark tank_

_Tied to railroad and wait for on coming train _

William sat at the microscope trying desperately to drown out the prattling of one David Hodges who was under the impression that William actually cared what he was talking about. Today it was the sob story of his hamster. This is a grown man wanting sympathy for a hamster_. "Try living through my many losses you prat!_"

"So, that's why you and I are a like. We both care" He continued on.

"Hmm…is that so mate? Well, as interesting as this conversation has been and trust me I feel for your loss of your hamster. I really must get some coffee." William said getting up from the hunched position he had been sitting trapped in for the past two hours.

"Okay, well finish this later." Hodges said as he turned and went back to his area of the lab.

Shaking his head, William headed toward the break room to get something to rid him of the impending headache that was coming on swift and strong. Grabbing a cup and pouring some of the good stuff the young CSI Greg something or another made. William sat down at the table, taking off his glasses, took a sip of coffee and pinched the bridge of his nose in a very Giles like manner. "_My God, I'm turning into Rupert._" He thought.

"Let me guess you just had a run in with our favorite lab rat David Hodges." A voice said from the doorway. Opening his eyes William put his glasses on and looked toward the voice noticing it was Greg he asked, "How could you tell?"

"You had the infamous I'm going to kill Hodges look. Most everyone gets it." Greg said sitting down at the table.

"So it's normal to want to rip his throat out and bathe in his blood?" William asked cocking an eyebrow and taking a sip of coffee.

"Or in my case I like to think of strangling him with his own entrails then stringing him up and using him as a piñata." Greg said in complete seriousness.

"Greg I do believe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." William said looking at the young CSI. Greg just sat there and smiled.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sara asked catching the last part of the conversation as she was walking into the break room for a cup of coffee.

"The many different and horrible deaths of David Hodges." Greg said. "Mine is strung up like a piñata."

"That's pretty clever but I don't want to see what comes out of said piñata when hit." She said wrinkling her nose in disgust "How about cut up and fed through a wood chipper?" Sara said.

Sara sat down and started a death of Hodges contest with Greg each taking turns of thinking up the most unique type of death for the lab rat.

All William could think was "_too bad I'm not a Vampire anymore these two would have made great additions to the family line_."

William just sat there listening to the many delightful deaths of one David Hodges smiling and sipping his coffee with his two new friends in the Lab.

TBC. Please Review it makes me happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Please don't sue.

Catherine and Grissom were sitting in his office trying to decompress after a stressful shift. Even though both were off the clock Catherine had to ask the one question that had been swirling around the office for the past two weeks. Greg was the first to notice the interactions between Grissom and William (or Spike depending on how you got along with him.) The rumors started to swirl that Grissom and William knew each other. Some of the rumors were that they were lovers (Hodges thought that one up), or that they were father and son, or a student paying respects to his professor. It didn't matter, all that mattered was that Grissom and William knew each other, the only part missing was how.

"So, I'm sure you're aware that there are rumors flying about you and William." Catherine said sipping her tea.

"Hmm..is that so."

"Yes, in fact some are quite juicy. So, you're not going to tell me are you?" She said trying to stare Gil down.

"What do you want me to say Cath? If I told you how we met you'd never believe me and you'd question my judgment as your Supervisor." He said taking off his glasses.

"Don't I already do that? Just kidding!" She said throwing her hands up in the air. "Come on. What is so horrible that you can't tell me?" Catherine said picking her cup up from the desk.

"Okay. First off do you believe in Vampires?" Grissom said looking right at her.

"Gil…Trust me, when I say I've seen my fair share of the underbelly of society. Including all types of scumbags, including frisky blood-sucking fiends. I had to dust a few who decided they wanted to taste the goods."

"Okay fair enough, here's the story. I met William the first time when I was a sophomore in college. I was living in the dorms and let me tell you my roommate was a demon in disguise."

_Flashback UCLA 1975_

_One night while studying my Roommate Jeff came back from whatever party he had attended that day. The man never studied and I was skeptical he even passed one of the classes he was enrolled in. Let alone ever attended the classes' period. This one night he came in mentioning something about meeting some rock star at this party named Spike. He said he invited him up to the room and from there they would go to some club and meet up with some women named Dru and Darla._

"_Now Gruesome, you better disappear when Spike arrives because I don't want him to know that I share a room with a loser." Jeff said as he buttoned up his dress shirt._

"_My name is Grissom, and I need to study for my Entomology finals so I'm sorry Jeff but I'm not going anywhere." I said turning back to my textbooks._

"_Well just keep quiet. He's my friend, not yours. Plus what could a loser like you have in common with a rock star?" _

_At this time there was a knock at the door and Jeff went and answered it. There in the doorway was Spike/William as I came to know him. He was standing there in a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and his hair was brown then. This was before his Billy Idol years. _

"_Come in, Spike. Don't mind my loser roommate Gruesome. He's just studying bugs he even has a little ant farm. How cute is that? He's also into some loser poet named William DuGall. You should take a look at the crap that man wrote. I mean, who the hell uses words like "effulgent? And why should I care about some chick named Cecily" Jeff said scoffing at me and looking to Spike for approval._

_Spike just stood there quietly letting Jeff ramble on and every once in a while I saw him out of the corner of my eye look over at me as if studying me and trying to figure me out._

_Looking up from my textbook, I couldn't keep quiet Cath. This man knew nothing about literature, or mastering the English language for that matter. _

"_I happen to enjoy his poetry Jeffrey. The man had a grasp on what love is, and his mastery of the English language and prose is something you might try to do yourself." I said slamming my textbook shut._

_At this, Jeff went red with rage and just starting berating me in front of Spike._

"_Listen you loser what did I say about keeping quiet in front of Spike. You're a loser and William DuGall is a loser, your ants are just lame. In fact I'm sick and tired of staring at them." At this, he picked up my ant farm my father gave me before he died and smashed it on the floor of our dorm room._

"_Come on, Spike we have a party to go to. Do you think Darla will like this outfit? She seems so different that most women I know." Jeff said walking out the door._

"_I'm sure Darla will like whatever you are wearing. I'll be right there mate." Spike said as he walked out the door. _

_I knelt down and started clearing the debris from the floor. "My father gave me that ant farm before he died you bastard." I muttered kneeling down and picking up the debris and ants. I think I may have swept some tears from my eyes as well. I didn't notice Spike was still watching me from the doorway with a softened look. _

_End of Flashback_

"My roommate never came home that night Cath. In fact his body was never recovered. About a week later, I came back to my dorm room and found a package on my desk. Do you know what was inside?"

"Let me guess, a new ant farm?" Cath said smirking at Grissom.

"Not only was an ant farm in the package but a container with over a 100 black African ants. The note attached said:

_Dear Gilbert,_

_Thank you for enjoying my poetry. It isn't everyday that I find someone who likes what I write and doesn't think it's bloody awful. I'm sorry for the loss of your ant farm. I know it meant a lot to you. I know I can't replace your father, but here's a new ant farm and some ants to fill it with. I also took the liberty to sign your book of my poetry. Take care and I hope to run into you again._

_Signed,_

_William DuGall (Spike)_.

"I still have that book in a special place. I knew Spike was a vampire because his poetry was written back in the late 1880's. I figured my ex-roommate became a vampire's dinner namely a beauty named Darla." Grissom said taking a sip of coffee.

"And that's how I met Spike for the first time." Grissom said standing up from his chair.

Standing up as well, Catherine said "there were other times?" While walking out of Grissom's office.

"Yes, but those stories must wait for another day." Grissom said with a smile.

"I can't wait…" Catherine said as the two made their way into the late morning sunshine on their way home after a long shift.

TBC.

Author's Note: I did intend to make this story a one shot, but the muses won't leave me alone. I do hope you enjoy it. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Don't sue.

"_Yea! My new copy of Demons Digest just arrived; I have enough time to read one of the articles before shift starts_." Greg thought as he sat down with a cup of Blue Hawaiian coffee and his magazine. He opened it to the first article.

"Hmm…this looks interesting." He thought as he started to read.

_Story of Gustav the Gruesome (Watcher Journal 260, pg 357)  
_

_Re-written by Willow Rosenburg_

_In the year 1306, there entered an anomaly into the vampire population. A hybrid was created, a creature that was part vampire and part human. He is the only vampire who retained his soul when turned. He is also the only hybrid on record with the Watcher's Council Journals. His name was Gustav Vladimir Rosentski IV. He would come to be known as Gustav the Gruesome. _

_Gustav was different in the fact that he loved to watch and observe the mannerisms of his victims before, during, and after torturing and ultimately killing his victims. He was known for keeping journals documenting his victim's responses to stimuli and pain. His knowledge of the human body was unparalleled to any modern day medical provider. He was also known to watch and observe the mannerisms of fellow humans as well as vampires._

_He was also different in the fact that his story is one of love lost. For 600 years he fell in love with the many re-incarnations of his beloved wife Maria. The story goes the two met at a party and both fell madly in love. At one of the dances they attended a woman who was jealous of the relationship of Gustav and Maria went and poisoned her wine. During that night she became violently ill and went outside for some cool night air. There she fell over the balcony ledge from the effects of the poison and apparently died in Gustav's embrace. _

_Legend has it that every 28 years he would fall in love with the re-incarnation of Maria and each time tragedy would strike and she would die in his arms due to one thing or another. Reports say, in some instances she was shot, stabbed, drowned, hit by a runaway cart, hit by a train, strangled, and thrown from a horse. _

_Reports say that each time before she would die she would beg and plead with Gustav to turn her. Each time his soul forced him to deny her request and she would ultimately die in his arms. After WWII the Watcher Council lost track of Gustav after he worked as an assistant in one of the concentration camps in Germany. It is believed he staked himself to be with his true love regardless of what would happen on the other side._

"_Well that was a pretty depressing read. I enjoyed the story of Angelus/Angel the Scourge of Europe much better_." Greg thought putting his copy of the Demon Digest Magazine down and taking a sip of his coffee.

"Hey Greggo." Warrick said walking into the break room followed closely by Nick.

"What you reading there kiddo?" Nick said, picking up his magazine. Warrick looked over Nick's shoulder and looked over at Greg.

"You do know that vampires and demons don't exist right?" Nick said chuckling while flipping through the magazine.

"You've been watching too many horror movies dude. You need to find something else to read in your spare time that's more intellectual than this junk." Warrick said while getting a cup of coffee and sitting down at the table.

"Hey, what can I say I enjoy reading about things that go bump in the night. Vampires, Werewolves, monsters, you name it. I'm into it." Greg said standing up.

"I still think its bunk man; we deal with enough things that go bump in the night. I don't need to know about vampires etc. Plus, they don't even exist." Nick said tossing the magazine back to Greg.

"Well I need to go get ready before Grissom hands out our assignments." Greg said finishing off his coffee and with a final wave headed out into the hall.

* * *

William was sitting at AFIS waiting for the results from the latest case to print out when Greg came in looking as if someone ran over his favorite cat.

"What's wrong Greg? Bad day?"

"No, Nick and Warrick were giving me a rough time due to my latest magazine subscription." Greg said handing his copy of Demon's Digest to William.

"Ahh, I see the Watcher Council is trying to educate the masses to the presence of Demons. Good luck there; if they didn't notice them in Sunnydale what makes them think they'll notice them in Vegas or anywhere else for that matter?" William said flipping through the pages.

"You believe in Demons?" Greg said with a look of disbelief.

"You'd be surprised at what I believe in now days." William said handing the magazine back to Greg.

"Well, I'm glad someone doesn't think I'm off my rocker. Want to hear a secret? You promise not to laugh?"

"I promise." William said holding up the boy scout honor.

"I'm related to a Vampire on my mother's side of the family." Greg said looking down at the ground for fear of rejection.

"That's cool. Here's a question, what are you doing say, tomorrow night?" Spike said, grabbing the results from the printer.

"Nothing much. It's my night off, so I was just going to stay home and listen to one of my books on tape." Greg said with a shrug.

"Well I know of a certain bar you need to check out call Carnita's it's owned by my friend Lorne. You'd like it. You game?" William said standing up.

"Sure, want to meet here say around 8 or so?" Greg said walking down the hall toward the locker room.

"Sure thing Greg. See you then mate." William said heading down the hall to give Ecklie his results.

"See you then." Greg called out feeling better knowing that he wasn't strange for his beliefs.

TBC.

Author's Note: Huge Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. I'm glad I'm writing something that people enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Might I remind you I do not own CSI or Buffy/Angel. If I did I'd be rich!

Author's Note: Thanks for everyone who reviewed. You made my day!

Distribution: Just ask and it shall be yours.

* * *

_William and Greg drove through the streets of Las Vegas in William's Midnight Black Corvette on their way to Carnita's. They were on their way to visit an old friend from L.A. who was now in town looking for the next big star. The night was pleasantly warm so they had the top down as the lights of the strip silently passed by as they drove toward their destination._

"So Greg, tell me about this vampire you're related to."

"I will. It's a pretty sad story really and right now I'm in a good space. Can I tell you later?" Greg said looking away from the view of passing casinos and saw Spike nod his approval of the rain check. "Can I ask why the trench coat? The sky is clear with no sign of rain." Greg said looking up at the starry night.

"Let's just say its part of the persona I try to exude. By day, I'm William of the LVPD Crime Lab. At night…"

"Superman, Batman, or let me guess The Green Hornet?" Greg said with a smirk.

"Try Spike." He said with a chuckle pulling into the parking lot of Carnita's.

"Um, Spike, are you sure this place is safe? This has to be the seediest part of Las Vegas." Greg said looking around at the apparently rundown warehouse they were in front of as well as the rundown buildings surrounding them as he got out of the car.

"It's safe, once we get inside. Lorne had wards put up so that no one can fight inside these four walls. He's a peace loving sorta guy." Spike said opening the door for Greg.

"Sounds like your regular throw back to the 70's." Greg said walking toward the door.

"You could say that, at least not to his face. His wardrobe is a bit dated but he's cool. After you." Spike said ushering Greg in the double doors.

All Greg could do was stand there inside the door taking in his surroundings. The walls were a burgundy color against dark wood trim. The room was filled with tables with small candles on them and against the far wall was the bar. It was a massive structure that was fully stocked with every type of poison a person or demon would care to partake in. Behind the bar was a mirror that vampires could see their reflections in due to a spell. To the left was the stage, a black block with just a microphone, and a monitor. It was placed between two plush velvet forest green curtains which were tied with a gold tasseled rope. On the stage was a blue girl with two green horns coming out of her forehead and gold eyes screeching what was at one time "Opps, I did it again," by Brittany Spears.

Different types of demons were scattered amongst the tables talking amongst themselves or watching and cringing at the singing onstage. Along one side were some booths for larger parties or smaller ones that needed some privacy. The ceiling was painted black to hide the pipes that crisscrossed the ceiling in a geometric pattern. Amongst the black Greg could make out many differing types of speakers, woofers, and tweeters.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something tall, green, with red horns walking toward him and Spike with a drink in his hand. Greg instinctively cringed not knowing what to expect.

"I know, awful isn't she? I swear the poor girl couldn't care a tune in a bucket if she tried." Lorne said looking at Spike and Greg. "Spike old pal, how are you doing? You look good."

Holding out his arm for Lorne to feel his pulse "Lorne, may I introduce to you Greg Sanders of the LVPD Crime Lab. Greg, Lorne, Lorne, Greg." Spike said introducing the two.

"Hey there, nice to meet you." Greg said with a smile holding out his hand taking in the empath demon's appearance which included white tuxedo with a blood red shirt underneath.

"Nice to meet you too sunshine. Any friend of Spike here is a friend of mine." Lorne said smiling back at Greg while shaking his hand.

"Uh, Spike there's a guy in the corner with antlers that looks like it's dripping a substance related to snot." Greg said looking pass Spike.

"Oh, him. That's just Tim he's a mucus demon. Quite nice really. You should go say Hi." Lorne said ushering them to one of the booths in the back. Along the way they ordered their drinks from the gorgeous vampire who looked like one of Lady Heather's girls and walked over to their booth.

As the trio walked toward their destination a green horned toad like creature got up and started singing a quite good version of "I did it my way" by Frank Sinatra in a strange language Greg couldn't understand.

"Wow, he's pretty good which after the last girl isn't saying much." Greg said sliding into the booth followed by Lorne as Spike slid in on the other side.

"So Lorne, what brings you to good ol' Las Vegas? The heat? The showgirls?" Spike asked.

"Let's just say I came to Las Vegas trying to find myself after the whole Lindsay situation as well as living in Sin City." Lorne said looking down at the table.

"Who was she?" Greg asked looking between Lorne and Spike.

"Not she sunshine, but a he. He was an evil lawyer who worked for Wolfram and Hart in L.A." Lorne said taking a sip of his Gin and Tonic.

"Well as long as he was evil and a lawyer which in my book tend to go hand in hand." Greg said taking a sip of his jack and coke.

"Let's just say we had a falling out of the permanent kind." Lorne said looking at Greg

"I see said the blind man who picked up a hammer and saw." Greg said sipping his drink.

* * *

_Many drinks and 3 hours later…_

"And that's how Papa Olaf got his wooden leg." Greg said smiling at his two inebriated friends.

"As much fun as this has been sunshine, and trust me I definitely can't wait to hear more about your Papa Olaf. It's getting pretty late. Before I head out can I ask you a question Greggo?" Lorne said turning to Greg.

"Sure, what do you want to know my new green friend." He quipped.

"What's your favorite song?" Lorne asked.

"Oh, that's easy. _Video killed the Radio Star_ by the Buggles. I like it because of the tune, and the lyrics." Greg said humming a few bars.

"I don't think I know that one." Lorne said sipping his Mai Tai.

"I'm sure you've heard it. Here I'll sing a few bars." Greg said as he broke into song.

"_Video killed the radio star…Video killed the radio star, in my mind and in my car, we country once, we've gone too far..Video came and broke your heart…_"

"I'm not the world's best singer. I mean ask Grissom he's heard me belt out tunes for many years."

"Sunshine that was just fine. You got a good set of chops on you." Lorne said getting up. "How about another round?" Lorne asked.

"Sure, I'll take one more. How about you Spike?" Greg asked looking over at the ex-vampire.

"I'm good, although I could use a glass of water. I'll help Lorne bring over the drinks." Spike said sliding out of the booth. Greg just nodded his approval through alcohol glazed eyes.

Spike and Lorne walked over to the bar and ordered their next round.

"So…."

"He ever mention he's related to a vampire?" Lorne asked.

"He mentioned it briefly. Why?" Spike said sipping on his glass of water.

"Did he mention a name?"

"No."

"Spike, we need to talk…" Lorne said leaning in.

* * *

TBC

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. I've been busy moving and had a small bout of writers block. I didn't know what tune for Greg to sing. Hope you enjoy this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still don't own CSI or Buffy. Don't sue

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. You guys rock. Sorry for such a long delay. Hate moving.

* * *

"Your bloody kiddin' me mate. He can't be related to them he just can't." Spike said slamming his drink down on the bar.

"Spike old pal. I may be an empath demon, but I know what I saw. Plus I wasn't born yesterday sunshine." Lorne said looking over toward Greg in the booth.

"I'm sorry Lorne but it just can't be!" Spike exclaimed.

"I hear ya, but it came through loud and clear. Why don't we go over and ask him how he came to be related to her. Okay?" Lorne said grabbing Spike's arm and pulling him away from the bar.

Both Spike and Lorne slid back into the booth ready to give Greg the third degree. Greg sat there eyes closed swaying to music only he could hear.

"So Sunshine, I gotta know how did you come to be related to a vampire?" Lorne asked sipping his drink.

Greg's eyes flew open and grew wide as he stared at the two across from him and then down to his beer.

"It's a long sorted story; my great, great, great, great, great grandmother was a seer. From what we can tell is she was born blind but she was also psychic. She could see the future and one night she woke up in a cold sweat from a bad dream. All we know is she had seen her whole family killed by a man with dark hair and brown eyes. She got up in the middle of the night and ran to a neighbor's house 2 miles away. She didn't know how to get there but she could see the path she needed to take. She hid there, and two days later she got news that her whole family had been killed at the hands of a vampire named Angelus, and her sister had been turned as well. She was taken in by the family she was with, she was raised, married, had kids, and the rest they say is history." Greg said with a flourish as he took a swig off his beer.

"Why didn't Dru ever tell me her sister had survived?" Spike asked looking across the room, trying to come to grips with what he had been told.

"What was her name Greg?" Lorne asked leaning across the table.

"My Great Grandmother to the 5th power?" Greg asked with a smirk.

"YES!" The two answered in chorus.

"Edith. Why?"

"Dru had a doll she always carried around with her. She called it Miss Edith. Always talking about how Miss Edith would tell her things. That and she gauged the doll's eyes out." Spike said as realization of Dru's actions hit him.

"According to our family history, Drusilla was Edith's caretaker. Edith would tell Drusilla things she saw and Drusilla would do the same. Both were psychic. After Drusilla's turning, the family that raised Edith never heard from her again. Legend goes though that a bouquet of tiger lilies would appear on the family's grave on the day of their deaths. We know it wasn't my relative so, I wonder if they were left by her." Greg said looking at Spike who just shrugged not knowing if it was Dru or not.

"Well Greggo I got news for you. Seems your relative Drusilla is still undead and kickin' sunshine." Lorne said with a smirk.

"Really? Do you think I could meet her sometime? It would be kinda cool to meet her. Plus, I have something that was passed down that I need to give her."

"What do you need to give her? She may have been my sire back in the day but I'm sure I could find her for you." Spike said looking around the bar.

"She was your sire? So we're family in a round about way. I'm not alone in Las Vegas anymore. Unfortunately I can't tell you what it is that I need to give Drusilla."

"Why?"

"It's personal. I'd love to tell you William..I mean Spike, but I'm under orders from my family to not tell anyone what we have for her." Greg said looking down at his drink. "Well, I hate to do this but I need to head home. It's getting late."

"I'll drop you off at home Greg." Spike said looking down at his pager.

"What is it?" Greg said leaning over the table to get a glimpse of Spike's pager.

"Grissom needs me to go in and process some evidence they collected at the double homicide at the Rio." Spike said shaking his head and pounding the rest of his drink back. "No worries Greg, I'll drop you off and at least one of us can get some sleep."

"Sounds like a plan. It was nice meeting you Lorne." Greg said extending his hand to the green empath demon.

"It was great meeting you too sunshine."

As Greg and Spike left the bar they didn't notice a lone shadowy figure following them. As they got into their car the figure got into another car and trailed them all the way to Greg's apartment. What neither of them knew was that Drusilla had overheard the whole conversation in a booth two seats back. The thought of having family made Drusilla do something she hadn't done in a long time... She cried.

* * *

TBC. I swear!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

Author's Note: Like I promised more of my story. Sorry for the delay, my life has been pretty hectic. Thanks for reading.

* * *

**5 Days later**…

Greg walked into the LVPD concern written all over his face, he headed toward the one person who could explain what the hell was going on. William.

William was sitting at his microscope hunched over the DNA found at the double homicide case that seemed to have everyone up in a tizzy. Catherine, Gil, and Warrick were busting their chops to solve the case of a mob boss and his second hand man found shot execution style in the 4 Queen's Casino.

"William?" Greg asked leaning against the doorframe. "I know you're busy but I really need your advice."

Looking up from the microscope Spike cocked an eyebrow at the young investigator.

"Yes?"

Looking off into the distance and then looking back at Spike, "Should I be afraid of Drusilla? I'm just curious because I received a strange package on my doorstep last night."

"What type of package?" Spike replied getting up and walking over to Greg.

"Oh, you know the type of package that contains a doll with its eyes gauged out. The sort of creepy package that makes your skin crawl." Greg said rubbing his arms as if to remove the coldness from himself.

"She sent you Miss Edith? She never parts from that doll. I don't have a bloody clue as to what she's up to. For right now, if anyone comes to your door, do not, I repeat** DO NOT** let them in, understood?" Spike said clasping a hand on Greg's shoulder and making eye contact.

"Ok, but should I fear her? I mean, I know from what you told me she's not the most stable of vampires. I'm just afraid she'll try and kill me in my sleep." He replied looking around the lab to make sure no one was listening.

"First things first Greg, tell me what happened."

"Well, I came home after a long double shift. There was a package by the door of my apartment. All that it said was "To Greg Sanders." I took it inside, put on my rubber gloves and examined the box. I put my ear to the box and listened for any ticking. Figured better to be safe than sorry."

"Good idea, never know if someone sent you a bomb." William said with a smirk.

"True. So I opened the package and inside was the freaky doll and this note." Greg says while handing the note over to William.

Looking down at the note it read.

_Dearest Greg,_

_The stars are singing and trees sway to the music of the spheres. Miss Edith says you need to take care of her now. I'm keeping you safe my dear child. Never worry about the darkness that envelopes the soul. For you are one to walk in the sun and live the life I never could._

_Sincerely with love my Greggy,_

_Drusilla_

"What does that mean? I need not worry about the darkness that envelopes the soul. That just doesn't make sense." Greg said with a sigh, sitting down in William's chair.

"It means that she's keeping all vampires away from you. She's protecting you. Why? I don't know. Ducks only protects those she cherishes. Guess you're special. Try not to worry about it. If she contacts you again, let me know. Here's my number." Scribbling down his phone number William handed it to Greg.

Looking down at the card and back at William, Greg shakes off the feeling of being watched, and smiles.

"Thanks man. Glad to know I'm not going crazy."

"Trust me I know from experience; I'd be the first to tell you if you were off your rocker. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get these DNA results to Catherine or she'll have my hide." William mutters while ushering Greg out of the lab.

"No worries, I'll talk to you later." Greg replies while walking down to the hall to the locker room to change for another shift as a CSI.

As he entered the locker room, Drusilla sauntered out of LVPD and into the night with a smile upon her face and song in her undead heart as she made a pledge to keep her Greggy safe.

TBC


End file.
